Kamijou: Imagine Breaker
by Kastagear
Summary: Watch the story of the two children prophecy, those who would save the world from its destruction prórpria. The Ninja unpredictable and the Destroyer of Illusions. Toumaxharem Naru/?


And ae staff, how are? I came back to write in category after start Kingu and Zero Point, cool huh? Well, this one is one of Toaru crossove and Naruto, before you say anything let me explain something:

I do not mexerei the main story of Naruto, letting her spend freely, type the chunnin examination, the choice of teams and tals, but only difference is that Minato is alive, but it will not change much.

Before they kill me I could not remember the name of the mother of Touma and also those toads Jiraya was when the Sannin mode.

Yes, Touya is different in my fic, so called fanfic.

I'm going to focus more on Touma than Naruto.

ToumaxHarém

Naru /?

Rave is

The sky was covered by bright stars that stretched the wide sea that served black background for such a peaceful landscape. The canopy of the trees swayed in the breeze dancing cold north wind that brought his original earth, the light scent of Cherry Tree of the Great East, situated in a small village near Taki. The sound of crickets together with the owls and nocturnal animals created a pleasant sound, as if he felt close to nature, the place of origin of all living beings inhabiting the earth and its hidden villages.

But such a feeling of calm was not feeling right in the village at that time.

The calm and freshness were replaced by fear and panic.

The bodies were extended to the floor surrounded by their own pools of blood, his eyes wide with the last image you viewed before your last breath of life out of his body.

Huge fox nine tails along the famous Konoha by various rumors that were the best of the five villages for its natural beauty caused by your Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashimira, was now reduced to mere rubble and carcasses of buildings.

Several people who were at the top of the buildings that were still intact watched the giant fox nine tails destroying their beloved home as if it were a mere insect on his crimson eyes slitted. Some of the looks conveyed his fear and insecurity about the demonic figure before him, each extension of his body shook the murderous aura emanating fox reddish pelage, they did not know why they were there instead of running far away from such horrible creature, but then they remembered the reason I'm going your probable death.

They were ninjas of Konoha. They swore to your ancestors that would protect your home from any threat that they will be addressed directly and indirectly, dedicate their lives agoram was to care for and preserve the flame of determination burning in every leader who ruled his village, as well as Shodaime did, Nindaime, Sandaime and Yondaime as well as the current Hokage was doing at that moment.

They were fighting the creature of absolute power, one of the most feared bijuu.

Kyuubi no Kitsune.

- Hiruzen-sama. - Called a ninja stopping behind an old man in black suit holding a huge battle bat. - We already remove most civilians from the danger area, but did not arrive in time to pull out all the site, we suffer a low of 15% both ninjas and civilians. - Reported it to the predecessor Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi frowned at the information that was given to him. They stood before the great demon feared by all nations, as it should be demon sealed in his jinchuuriki. Something was wrong in that situation and the appearance of the fox just proved that.

Someone had attacked Minato during the birth of his son and somehow managed to free the demon Kushina.

- Tell Shikaku, Inoichi Chozen and organize a group with maximum possible ninjas, send ten Anbus escort the rest of the civilians pair within the lot Hokage and protect the entrance! - Ordered him in a deep voice, the ninja nodded in their order and disappeared from the site.

Sarutobi had not taken his eye creature that was exactly ten feet from your current distance. Kyuubi destroyed many possible buildings with their powerful tails that said his swing could create terrible tsunamis and destroy mountains.

They were already in their struggle for half an hour and many ninjas had died to extend the maximum time to hold the fox until some sign of Yondaime appeared.

_"Just where the hell you are Minato?"_ - Questioned Hiruzen with a straight face when he turned the baton in his right hand took a fighting stance. - While I still have the flame of Konoha will not give up on me! Offensive Squad! Attack! - Shouted the former Hokage jumping between roofs in various breakneck speed toward the Kyuubi.

He was going to stop Kyuubi no Kitsune destroy your home. His home, home to others who could not defend themselves. People who had families and precious people who waited somewhere, people who had the spark of flame that every inhabitant of his village had.

And with such determination that burned his warrior spirit ran the Shinobi God to face your enemy in the hope that Namikaze Minato appeared and that both the ninjas of Konoha and civilians that nothing was lost.

But little did they know that their hero would have a completely different planned destination.

0 ========== ==========

He clenched his teeth with all the strength he had left.

His breathing was mismatching.

Both corners of his mouth large amount of blood ran.

His eyes were half closed as he watched the small blonde child on a small bed of wrapped several candles, but also looked at the red hair in front, which was also in the same manner in which his body was currently.

Both he and his wife had entered the path of the huge claw Kyuubi, the coup was addressed toward their first and only child in order to kill him for the ritual of sealing was never complete, but now they were both with a huge claw that crosses his intestines.

Minato could not suppress tears of sadness and happiness at that moment, as Kushina did.

They were given the opportunity to see the little creation that both have made to breathe, to be able to experience the world waited for nine months, but now he was being sentenced for his current situation.

Someone had entered the protected dome where the delivery of small Uzumaki Naruto, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, after his birth the enemy came and took the little blonde was being held hostage, forcing Minato to protect his wife leaving him exposed to unknown enemy, minutes later he came to a revealing battle to find the masked its front can be a person who should have been dead long ago, Uchiha Madara. Now here he was, taking away the right to live with her son gives him the greatest of weights that someone could have: The turning into a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. The blonde thought about what he would lose now that had sealed his fate by offering his soul to seal the fox into his son, and now with the huge wound that was on his chest and gut there was more likely to be able to protect his son and his wife .

- D-Sorry Naruto, I hope-ro actually one day you will forgive me. - Minato said weakly as he slowly raised his two hands and joining with if praying.

Kyuubi growled watching what the blond man was doing, he was going to be sealed again, now in a weak newborn and just minutes of life.

In a blink the gigantic creature that should occupy the extent of his eyes had desparecido. The baby cried as a tattoo on her belly appeared.

Everything was finished, his son now Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and he was alive.

As much as Minato Kushina allowed to fall to the ground by the great loss of blood and open wound.

The blue eyes of man are with his wife, he loved his eyes now gave the vision of the person he loved most in his entire existence is still empty with some dried tears.

- Us .. In a little while ... Kushina ... - Said the blonde winning a little smiling redhead until it closed his eyes never to open.

The man can briefly; vent their pain of losing both his wife and his son, he wondered why such a fate had marked him, a destination full of pain and sorrow, the pain of never being able to see his son and never see grow and sadness never look at the bright figure of Kushina.

He let his eyes slowly closed, now accepting the fact that he was now going to the stomach of the Death God.

But then he felt a hand on his shoulder rolling up, the Namikaze can slightly hear the sound of glass breaking, he looked at the person in front.

- You Namikaze Minato ... Right? - Asked a man in front of her, his dark blue eyes stared at him seriously, his hair was a pale black, a small beard poorly made and a hard face.

Minato tried to say something but then stopped when he realized that he no longer felt any pain, he stared at the man before her seriously.

- What ... Who are you? - Questioned the blonde staring at her savior maybe. - How to ...? - He was cut by man.

- My name is ... - He coughed, Minato can see a trickle of blood from his mouth. - Kamijou Touya. - If he presented. - I need a favor from you, Minato Namikaze.

Minato, but just stood in silence, Touya understood this as a carry on.

- I need you to protect my son. - He said as he coughed more and more every attempt to speak, blood trickling down his increasingly aggressively by mouth. - I could heal you completely as well as its curse Offer your soul to the Shinigami. - Minato's eyes widened at his surprise, there was nothing in the world that could do what the person in front was saying, but he had healed him somehow then it would not be impossible. - My son will somehow pay for my sins and taking that as his son carrying a great burden.

- Why ...? - Asked the Yondaime weakly.

- I'm dying Namikaze Minato. - Touya answered in a serious look. - I know it's selfish of me to ask to take it for you when it wanting to stay with your child to protect it, but only you can make my son can once again see the sun shine to extend their world. - He coughed again, but now blood flowed from his eyes. - I ask you Namika ... * Cough * ... ze, please you gotta help my son why do not I and my recently deceased wife do such an act now if you can do that a small parchment will be in possession of my son.

Der the man suddenly fell to his side as he breathed heavily and spat blood from his lips. Minato stood slowly, still numbed by the pain and anguish that goes through its newly healed body for some reason, he stopped in front of Touya and squatted beside him.

- What ... The name of his son? - Minato asked as he looked Touya create a smile that only parents could do, that smile of affection and care.

- Kamijou Touma. - He said breaking eye contact with the blonde back to his pair estralado sky look, if it was not because of the attack of the Kyuubi would become the scene of many couples. - At least ... Help the ... - The man's eyes continued to stare at the sky, but there was no sign of life.

Minato was just observing the body of the stranger who had saved him from the fate of spending all eternity in the shinigami stomach, the blonde took the time to analyze it better and was surprised to notice that there were several cut marks and bruising around the body, multiple bloodstains, but strangely only his right arm that was not any damage to the eye, it then in a solemn moment Touya closed his eyes as a sign of respect.

- Yondaime-sama! - Shouted someone, but Minato did not look Touya anytime. - Yondaime-sama are you okay? - Asked the voice. Minato stood slowly still weak and turned, staring at a boy with white hair that defied the law of gravity with a haiate covering the right eye kniend the front.

- I've said for not having these formalities Kakashi. - Minato said to the boy. - Where is the old Sarutobi? - Asked the blonde slowly walking the child marks mustache fox who appeared to be asleep, but was still visible seal on your stomach.

- He's in the Hokage tower along with some of the clan leaders and civilian advisers, sensei. - Reported Kakashi watching the scene until destroyed by the eye in the body of Touya. - Who is that Minato-sensei?

The Namikaze took the child in his arms, watching your child sleep soundly even after becoming the recipient of nine tails fox, he ran his fingers through the boy's blond hair giving a small smile. The man turned to his student with a serene face.

To the people who knew this was Namikaze Minato's face Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Iwa feared and respected by all Elemental nation.

- Take this man to the morgue, let's give it a proper burial. - Ordered the blonde, earning a nod from the hillock Hatake. - Kakashi, ask someone to go to the hospital and seek some kid named Kamijou Touma.

- Yes, Minato-sensei. - Said the white haired ninja disappearing in a Sushin leaves.

The blonde Hokage was there, standing in the same place holding her son. Several thoughts saw it in your mind and all of them were the problems that would have painful headaches, but this was part of being a Hokage of Konoha. The blonde walked over to the lifeless body of his wife, Minato can not hold a tear of sadness to escape the edges of your face.

- I know you wanted us to follow on, Kushina. - He whispered to himself touching the shoulder of the redhead and disappearing of place in a yellow flash.

0 =============== ===============

Hatake Kakashi or Sharigan in the shadow of the fourth apprentice fire stopped in front of the hospital, his one visible eye was calculating all giving the Kyuubi inflicted such a place. Half the establishment was limited to rubble on the floor you could still see some ninjas and medical bodies that were in place at the time of the attack. He sighed giving a brief prayer for the soul of those who have lost their souls and to have eternal rest.

- Minato-sensei said to look for a newborn baby named Kamijou Touma - Said Hatake himself by jumping from the front of the hospital building, landing on the floor. - I do not think the child should still be alive, it would be a miracle anyone survived the attack.

The white haired ninja creepy entered silently inside the hospital, half of all front desk was destroyed as well as some runners from the right side. Was no need to activate the sharingan to realize that the entire structure of the site was about to collapse, he had to be quick to find the child that his sensei had appointed, even not knowing the real goal that had the blonde behind such an order he did not would question, trust your judgment, because the saw as a father figure after the death of his father.

Kakashi ran through the hallways dodging debris and some fallen pieces of the ceiling, he drove up to the ward nursery where the child was probably the ninja panted rapidly, he had been one of the commissioners to delay the gigantic demon fox for a certain time, but even if it was for five minutes could compare to having fought against a whole army of Iwa. Your hearing can hear the slightest sound of a cry coming from a patient room upstairs where he was. The copy ninja turned his gaze up, then suddenly give it a serious look on his face after he could feel another sign of chakra going toward the cry.

Someone for some reason was still in ruins from the hospital.

And was going after Kamijou Touma.

The hooded ran to the room number which was given the mission of eliminating the worst threat that existed in the plan of their leader, something that neither the creator of the world itself would your understanding that now resided in a simple newborn taking advantage of the fact that someone could release the Kyuubi from Kushina Uzumaki and all attention was directed to the fox would be a great bait, so someone would have to Konoha to stop him, but he just did not expect the very Kamijou Touya was there to Face it the second rescuer to save, even if it cost the life of his mother, was really a very complicated clash because of the uncanny ability of Kamijou, but somehow he managed to inflict a mortal injury, a problem was now out of your way and lacked only give to the lower. It was just all the obstacles that were preventing his plan to be erased from existence. The hooded stopped in front of the open door of the room where he stayed a few minutes, opening the door he could see the huge hole in the wall next to the bed where he could view the destroyed village to the east was also the site of the beginning of their battle against Touya. He returned his gaze to the woman lying in bed, his empty eyes stared at the white ceiling of the room was noticeable to see a trail of dried tears in the corner of her dark brown eyes, brown hair that reached shoulder height only shook the cold breeze from the hole wall. Kamijou Shiima died with a kunai in his heart that would go to his son who was now in his flabby arms and soft sleeping peacefully as if nothing could interfere with their personal world, as if the outside world was only a white dot slip into your mind.

He took a step toward the small drink of black spiky hair and he continued to sleep. The sound of his ninja sandals on the cloak that covered his entire body, he extended his right arm to the side revealing a kunai out of his sleeve, a small bluish bed was shrouded view of the black blade.

- Prepare ... New carrier. - The hooded uttered stopping in front of the small Kamijou raising his kunai, the red glow in his eyes was noticeable among the darkness that emanated hood over his head.

He dropped the kunai towards the skull kid in mere seconds at a superhuman speed.

The world seemed unfolds slowly as the small diamond blade format ran its deadly path.

Half a second later the sound of kunai piercing the flesh was heard.

But for the unlucky or lucky boy Kamijou, the kunai had punctured the hooded dead arm Shiima.

- Who are you and what you want? - Said Kakashi hostilely while sheathed a kunai with his right arm and the other arm holding Kamijou Touma.

The hooded not called to take the blade of beef and Shiima, his glowing red eyes stared black white ninja.

- Hatatake Kakashi ... - Said the pair wind hooded. - If you are here to protect the heir then mean that Touya managed to save Minato Namikaze.

Kakashi tightened the cord of his kunai bathing his Raiton chakra in him, narrowed his eyes and watched the boy on his left arm, he could have seen and heard very little of the natural chakra Sannin Jiraiya on some occasions he visited Minato, but he had caught his general concept and in his opinion the child radiated as natural chakra fountain.

- I'll give you one more chance Hatake, get out of my way and not die. - Offered the hooded, but getting silence in response. - If that's what you want Hatake Kakashi then die with this kid.

The hooded eyes shone brightly, Kakashi stood for a moment in shock, he could see the three tombões the famous sharingan spinning in his pupil, the world around him began to slowly distorts the ninja could not move for some reason- he can feel his body transported to the cold and lifeless nothing.

Hatake Kakashi closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable

Then the sound of glass party can be heard.

Kakashi opened his eyes to see that everything is back to normal as if nothing had happened. He looked forward to stare at the hooded enemy, but he was gone without leaving any trace.

- What just ... To happen? - If asked Kakashi still in shock, not even the most dangerous missions he's done he was in shock for so long, but that was different to be hooded.

He might have the sharingan.

Minato would have to know this news ASAP.

0 =========== =============

The great hall that the board used, with several benches in half moon were full of people, both clan leaders and civilians shouting asking responsible for the attack the village using the Kyuubi and also swearing his death.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a man of incredible patience, because your current age forced him to control the nerves of your body that begged to seal the mouth of each individual who was in that room and many who were the target of his impatience were civilians.

The Sandaime still asks which table was the reason he had introduced into the civilian council?

- We lost half our goods tonight! This will cost us dearly! I suggest we let turn our attention to this area! There are people who depend on this area! - Exclaimed a man in a fat face that could very well make the Akimichi die of envy.

The eyebrow Sarutobi to contract nervously before the words of one of the civilian participants. All civilians and even some ninjas knew him by his egocentricity and top look that would make them feel proud and Third Uchiha knew very well who was in most of the master side of the damaged goods, but that did not worry the old Hokage, had other wards economic intact and another that could be salvaged, but the civil fat did not care about others, but for their own merchandise and how much it would cost to your pocket. He could bear calmly, but he had suggested leaving aside the cares of ninjas who were seriously injured to protect your fucking ass back to your precious content sales.

They are beginning to make good old Hiruzen Sarutobi loses much of its patience.

- **SILENCE -** Shouted the Shinobi God leaving his murderous intent to loosen.

The occupants of the civilian council was trembling with fear and even some had urinated by the pressure that Hiruzen exhaled. The ninjas fought to keep his composure, his breathing was unsteady because of heavy air along with the murderous intent of Hiruzen Sarutobi, even Hiashi was shaking.

- Great, now I have your attention I want to inform you the news that I have received. - Said the old Hokage sighed heavily, he was starting to get old for ninja life.

- What would Hiruzen-sama? - Questioned Shikaku Nara with his calm voice, a striking feature in his clan of geniuses.

- The Yondaime Hokage is still alive and she stopped sealing the Kyuubi in his own son, but with the cost of Kushina. - Hiruzen reported for the other berating

Inuzuka Tsume looked down in sorrow for the loss of her friend was the same with Uchiha Mikoto who was accompanying her husband, Uchiha Fugaku. Those who knew the couple were in a small solemn silence in memory of Kushina Uzumaki.

All advice was incredibly quiet, a feat never happened even with the Shodaime.

- Some information on who caused the attack or the Kyuubi attacked on its own? - Asked Inoichi the Yamanaka clan, he still wore his ninja uniform that was still noticeable signs of dirt.

The Hiruzen turned his gaze to the skilled ninja minds.

- Do not know Inoichi-san, Minato had only returned a few minutes ago and this within your room until now. - Reported Sarutobi.

- Yondaime-sama should not be here now? We have to deal with urgent matters. - Did the fat of the civilian council again.

The Shinobi God for very little was not about to turn it into powder.

- Minato still in time to embrittlement, he just had his son and also just lost his wife. - Says the Sandaime. - Let's give some time now until he receive the news well, there account for the damage and spoke a few hours. - And with his last words of advice participants were slowly emptying the room.

Sarutobi sighed heavily, because even he had his own issues to think about, but there was one who insisted on finding the answer:

As Minato had survived the sealing of the Kyuubi?

0 ============== ===============

Minato stared at the little child slept quietly in his arms, her serene face was the only thing that kept sane in these last moments.

He was there at the edge of sorrow loses Kushina, she really wanted to be in your shoes right now to see the result of its junction slept.

It was he who should die and not a redhead, it was she who should be there in that moment with Naruto in his arms watching her sleep and not him. It was she who deserved more than anything to be in that moment that she dreamed about Kushina.

But for some reason that's not what happened.

His wife now lay within a scroll of sealing, reduced to a lifeless body of an amazing woman.

He had somehow survived the fence fox with nine tails help the man named Kamijou Touya.

The Namikaze had never heard of such a family that lived within the boundaries of Konoha, he was Hokage and would be a shame something go unnoticed. But what stood out most was the man's request, the request before his death.

Protect your child, Kamijou Touma.

The blonde did not see the logic to meet the request of the man, but he had saved his life prevented somehow not going to stop the Shinigami's stomach. He was a father, he knew how that man felt when ordering to protect his son, Minato was how he felt now, the person behind the attack on the birth of his son was because of the Kyuubi imprisoned his wife and now he had to I resealed his son, the enemy would show up again one day and asks you for something the blonde Hokage was not sure.

Der Minato suddenly broke eye contact with the figure of his son to look at the window that was previously empty.

- How much time is there, Jiraiya-sensei? - Minato asked the man with the long white spiky hair who was sitting by the window sill, watching the same destruction provided by the fearsome Kyuubi.

- Not long. - Answered him, Minato was about to open the little cutter out until by Jiraiya in a completely straight face. - No need to tell me anything Minato, Sarutobi-sensei already told me most of the story, I'm sorry Kushina, she was a great ninja like it would be a great mom. - Delivered Jiraiya such words of comfort to his student, he should know that the blonde would be in shambles inside because of recent events.

- It's okay Jiraiya-sensei, even though she is not here right now, she will always be in me and Naruto. - Minato said in soft voice as he stroked his son's hair.

- Minato, I have a question. - The blond nodded, leaving his sensei continue. - I know what kind of stamp you made to seal the Kyuubi in your child, you should be dead now, but for some reason you're here, alive. Something happened? - Questioned the Sannin.

Minato sighed trying to remove the enormous tension that dominated the entire length of his body.

- A man named Kamijou Touya for some reason saved me from being killed. - Replied the blonde.

Great Sannin Frogs shook with such a name as if it were some scary legend. Minato raised an eyebrow, slightly curious.

- You said Kamijou Touya? - Asked Jiraiya trying to confirm their suspicions, the Yondaime nodded, affirming.

- Because sensei? Something wrong?

- Kamijou Touya and almost as famous as you Minato. - The blond opened his eyes surprised, he had never heard of this man and almost as famous as the yellow flash of Konoha he must be really bright. - Some say he could for any jutsu using only his right hand, he was also responsible for helping a small village to become a gigantic nation out of the elemental nations in less than two months. Shit, even says he can stop a Bijuu Dama like a ball toy! - Reported Jiraiya rubbing his arms passing you a sense of fear.

- Does he have a son? - Asked Minato, he was still surprised by fame that Kamijou Touya had to even the Namikaze himself had knowledge.

- No, never even heard that he had married. - Said the perverted Sannin curious. - Because Minato?

- Why ... - Namikaze Minato can not finish his sentence because of a Sushin leaves appear in the middle of your living room.

Jiraiya stared at Kakashi in the middle of the room with a bored as usual, look he showed visible signs of exhaustion, was reasonable because it was on the front line along with Hiruzen, but what had caught the attention of the Sannin was almost immediately the small Child spiky hair sleeping on the left arm of one-eyed ninja, he somehow exuded natural chakra like a huge, so huge fountain that could compare to a Bijuu.

- Minato-sensei. - Kakashi spoke bowing respectfully. - Here is the child that you sent me to. - He walked to the red table and calmly placed the baby on the object. Minato can see the clear sign of nervousness Kakashi.

- Something happened Kakashi? You seem nervous. - Said Minato visibly concerned about his student.

- Something strange happened Sensei. - Minato straightened look becoming serious. - The moment had come to the hospital could feel another chakra heading toward the child, unable to arrive in time to prevent him from being killed, but then under his black hood can observe a sharingan. - The Yondaimente moved stiffly when Kakashi mentioned the sharigan, the description of the subject much resembled the ninja responsible for the incident struck by his suspicions that Konoha would be Uchiha Madara. - Then he did some jutsu space / time for me, but for some unknown reason nothing happened, the jutsu is canceled or interrupted immediately after the sound of breaking glass is heard and then the enemy ninja disappeared.

The blonde Hokage closed his eyes in a moment of reflection. Minato can not find a mere coincidence that the same sound he had heard when the power of the shinigami that was about to take his soul was canceled and so with some reason its giant claw wound made by the Kyuubi was also cured. Also the fact that Madara could be trying to kill or get the son of Touya for something, a plan for the future that would be used against them. There were many holes in this story involving the whole family Kamijou.

Jiraiya remained silent on the window trying to absorb all the information Kakakshi had said but really impressed that the fact that Kamijou Touya the famous _**Killer Illusions**_ have a son and that they would be installed within Konoha. The Sannin had only seen the Kamijou once throughout their journey, which was when he was facing a huge group of mercenaries who robbed travelers, some of these mercenaries were ninjas with amazing destructive jutsus, but for the fear and surprise All men had cleared somewhat and all the strokes leading to the ground using only Taijutsu in less than one minute. The wise frogs frowned again for something else that drew attention was the enormous concentration of natural chakra radiating boy necessarily mean your little right arm.

Kakashi noticed the look that the Sannin frogs was giving the child who was sleeping on the table, he was having the same line of reasoning.

- You also felt Jiraiya-sama? That kid can accumulate natural chakra somehow? - Asked the Hatake making the Sannin look surprised and confused by the fact that the boy knew about white spiky hair natural chakra, but this issue would be taken at another time.

- Yes For some reason this kid can accumulate natural chakra, something that only the wise can do so unconsciously even as a simple baby. - Said the serious scholar.

This fact that only Jiraiya could use natural chakra because it was something unique to the wise frogs, an energy that only they had the knowledge and control uses them. But for this the contractor frogs should pass a rigorous workout on the hill Myoboku even Jiraiya had trouble controlling this chakra that he still had the dependence of both Fukasaku and Maa to control it as it enters in Sage Mode.

But that boy, that child naturally met such simple chakra and some future training could use it as energy.

It was then that Jiraiya noticed something else in the small Kamijou Touma.

The Sannin could not feel any kind of chakra coming from the boy. Jiraiya was a small sensor workout courtesy of Sage Mode, not very skilled as some other Konoha ninja, but he was good enough to feel other chakras and Kamijou Touma did not emanate any normal chakra because even Naruto sleeping in arms Father emanated chakra, chakra which was quite impossible for someone of that age have that could rival with a jounin.

- Kakashi, there was some sort of parchment where he found the boy? - Minato asked his student, the same nodded and took the holster behind his hip and a small roll delivery.

Both Minato as Jiraiya - he looked out of the corner of the eye - watching the contents of the scroll. What they saw something that was not really expected.

_**If you are reading this scroll to say that both I and Shiima die.**_

_**For people who are reading this scroll Kamijou Touma is not to say that you won my trust and put my faith in you to protect and teach my son.**_

_**First of all we have a family of Kamijou skill that no one has an explanation, it is called Imagine Breaker, which resides in our right arm that can cancel any kind of supernatural event to which come into contact, so the people in our family who had such power could not use chakra, but made **____**them immune to Genjutsu and Ninjutsu Taijutsu least.**_

_**Our family does not really know when it appeared the Imagine Breaker, nor when it was discovered by someone, but since then she has been passing from generation to generation, some of us stood by under the radar for the world did not take notice of such power would result in an immense war.**_

_**I'm Kamijou Touya former holder of the Imagine Breaker, if you're reading this really mean I have to spend my power to my son forcibly resulting in my death slowly and Shiima is not alive to say they we found.**_

_**Please, you who are reading this scroll, I leave in your hands the life of my son.**_ _**Kamijou Touma will have a big role in the story with another prophesied child.**_

_**Before I finish this scroll to say to my son at a later date: Sorry to put such a burden on your shoulders so that my son and I as his mother loved you very much.**_

_**Kamijou Touya.**_

The room was totally silent while they finished reading the contents of the parchment acquired by Kakashi.

This information only added holes in the story of Kamijou.

Who was chasing them? It will be the event of the release of the Kyuubi connected to the attempt on the life of Kamijou Touma?

Minato dispelled those thoughts to the back of his mind, that was not the time to think about conspiracies and attacks on villages, now was the time to decide the fate of the two boys who were conceived on this day.

- Imagine Breaker is? - Jiraiya said after a moment's reflection. - I did not know that something existed.

- Neither do I, but at the moment we have to think what to do with it. - Said the blonde.

- What will you do about it Minato? Know everyone will want to know what happened today and that Touma also in this medium.

Minato sighed deeply and stood up from the chair quickly depositing Naruto side of the Kamijou and grabbing her mantle of Hokage.

Both the Sannin as Hatake can see the determination in his eyes serious.

Jiraiya let a smile slip from his face, the same made by Kakashi.

- I'll take care of Kamijou Touma, he'll be on my ward as my son.

This was adecisão late Minato Namikaze.

And that was when two legends, _**unpredictable Ninja**_ and the _**Destroyer of Illusions**_ born.


End file.
